Nunca
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: Padmé Amidala Skywalker nunca pensou que o facto de amar e ser amada tivesse estas consequências - ROTS vignette - One-shot!


**_Notas da autora:_** Esta pequena história ocorre no final de Revenge of the Sith, é obviamente contada por Padmé Amídala e.. that's it!

**_Disclaimer:_** George Lucas é o dono desta malta toda, eu não estou a fazer dinheiro nenhum com esta fic, nem roubei a ideia a ninguém.

**"Nunca"**

Nunca pedi para ser amada... nunca pedi para que me amasses...

Olhando de volta para o passado, secalhar, inconscientemente, até pedi...

Consigo lembrar-me perfeitamente do dia em que te conheci, do momento em que os meus olhos se cruzaram com os teus... Para mim naquela altura, não eras mais que um rapaz que vivia num planeta onde eu tinha ido parar, por um mero acaso... Por outro lado, tu assim que me viste, soubeste... Soubeste que estávamos destinados um ao outro, soubeste que eu era a mulher com quem te irias casar, foi logo ali que te apaixonaste por mim!

Para mim eras um amigo... e foi assim que, durante dez anos, sempre me lembrei de ti. Perguntava a mim mesma como te estarias a dar com o Mestre Kenobi, como estarias, se ainda sentias saudades da tua mãe e, ocasionalmente, perguntava a mim própria se ainda te lembrarias de mim... a Rainha de Naboo, Padmé Amídala... a tua amiga.

Dez anos passados, voltámo-nos a encontrar. Tu tinhas crescido. Tinhas-te tornado num homem lindo, porém continuavas com os mesmos traços daquele pequeno rapaz que eu havia conhecido em Tatooine. Mas eu começara a sentir algo diferente por ti. Algo que nos destruiria a ambos, agora eu sei.

Tu eras um Jedi. Os Jedi não podiam casar, não lhes era permitido amar... porém, eu sabia que tu o fazias. Sempre que olhavas para mim, eu sabia-o. Eu via-o. Eu via o teu desejo nos teus olhos azuis... conseguia ver os problemas a virem... sabia que por mais que nos amássemos, isto não iria dar certo. Contudo... deixei-me levar.

Muito provavelmente, é isso que estou a pagar neste momento. Esta é a paga por ter pensado que poderia ser feliz numa galáxia em guerra. A paga por pensar que poderia ser feliz ao teu lado.

Perdeste-te na tua própria raiva... no teu próprio medo ... no teu próprio ódio. Transformaste-te em alguém que eu não conheço... Alguém que, quer queiras quer não, é um escravo do Imperador. Vader. Darth Vader.

Um ser mais máquina que homem... um ser mau que não pensa nos outros... um ser que não sabe o que é a felicidade... um ser que não conhece o amor.

Ele é tudo o que tu nunca foste, Anakin.

É por causa dele que eu vou ter de separar os nossos filhos... os nossos gémeos! Luke... oh como tu terias adorado conhecê-lo... ele parece um clone teu! Tem os teus olhos... tem o teu cabelo... Ele faz-me lembrar tanto de ti! E a Leia... ela... teria sido a menina dos teus olhos... ela é tal e qual como eu, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão parecida contigo!

Vou ter de os separar... ninguém me garante que os vou voltar a ver... não os vou ver crescer... não vou ter a felicidade de os ver ir para a escola...

Não vou ter nada. A partir do momento em que mos tirarem, nada mais nesta galáxia vai importar. Nem mesmo a ameaça que paira sobre mim... A ameaça que se chama Vader. O ser que tem o teu corpo, Anakin... mas que está possuído.

Obi-Wan diz que eu deveria esconder-me.

Tu sabes como eu odeio esconder-me! Porém, vou fazê-lo. Talvez assim, um dia quando o Império for derrotado, eu possa voltar a aparecer... e possa ver os meus filhos.

Entrego Luke a Obi-Wan e Leia a Bail... eles vão cuidar deles... prometem-me que sim. Eu confio neles. Mas isto custa-me... isto dói... é como se estivessem a cortar-me ao meio... Estão a levar para longe de mim dois seres que fizeram parte de mim e que para todo o sempre farão.

"Amo-vos, meus filhos..." eu murmuro, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Obi-Wan e Bail começam a afastar-se. Eu olho para eles... E então começo a chorar... Uma vez a minha mãe disse-me: "Chora... faz-te bem! Ao chorares, toda a dor que sentes vai sair cá para fora!"

Ela tinha razão. Mas a dor que eu sinto é tanta, que não sei se a consigo expulsar toda cá para fora.

Eles acabaram de entrar nas suas naves. Tapo a minha boca com a minha mão esquerda e choro. Choro cada vez mais.

Isto é tudo culpa minha! E também tua, Anakin! Também tua...

Pois eu nunca pedi para ser amada... nem nunca pedi para seres tu a amar-me.


End file.
